


No todo está perdido

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con ese beso ya había interferido en su vida. Lo miró con pena y con el miedo de que no comprendiera sus principios, pero una cálida sonrisa de su parte despejó todas las dudas. Le debía todo a sus hijos, el Unicornio lo sabía y no podía reprocharle nada. Quería quedarse con esa imagen de Seiya, vestido exactamente igual que aquella vez cuando llegó a Kanagawa, con un pantalón negro de traje y una camisa blanca, hecho todo un hombre, un padre de familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jabu bajó los tres escalones de ese bar de mala muerte, colgando sobre el hombro el pequeño bolso donde llevaba todas sus pertenencias, o por lo menos lo que le importaba.

Con sus casi treinta años a cuesta, veintiocho para ser exactos, y un cuerpo que aún mantenía en actividad, caminaba sobre el asfalto en plena madrugada. Una fisionomía como la suya despertaba en más de uno la admiración y la envidia, quizás por eso los "problemas" seguían al pobre Unicornio, problemas que él siempre supo afrontar pues no se dejaba llevar por nadie.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto con sus ojos o hubiera vivido a su lado durante su transición de adolescente a adulto, pensaría con lógica que su vida había transcurrido sin más y que, a pesar de tener casi treinta años, aún no sentaba cabeza; pero era la nula necesidad de conseguir dinero. A pesar de estar fuera de actividad, sus honorarios como Santo y su apellido Kido le proveyeron todo lo necesario para vivir y ser un vago con dinero. Dinero que gastaba en bebidas, sexo y juegos.

Errante como siempre, había llegado a Yamanashi; con suerte a la mañana siguiente, apenas saliera el sol, lograría llegar —con previo descanso en algún hotel— a Kanagawa, lugar donde, las últimas novedades le habían dejado al tanto, vivía su amigo Seiya.

¿Amigo? Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien y en el último tiempo que pasaron juntos había pasado mucho entre ellos. No le sentaba mal una visita, además, estaba cansado de dar vueltas y vueltas por Japón, era hora de establecerse en un lugar fijo y, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, no quería que ese lugar fuera Grecia, donde todos los que había conocido en vida habían decidido residir, precisamente en el Santuario. Eso era algo que siempre intrigó a Jabu: Él y Seiya eran los únicos dos que no continuaron en la Orden. El Unicornio había tenido sus motivos, pero ¿el Pegasus?

Llegó a un hotel medianamente habitable y pagó por una noche. La chica de la recepción primero lo vio extrañada de no encontrarlo con compañía, luego esa expresión cambió a una de _oportunidad_ , en pocas palabras la muchacha de pelo largo, enrulado y negro, le sonrió al rubio con claras intenciones de pesar una agradable noche con él. Jabu, con discreción, le evitó la mirada dejando en claro que no tenía ningún tipo de interés. El interés hacia las mujeres lo había perdido hacía muchísimo tiempo.

La muchacha, decepcionada, le arrojó las llaves de la habitación setenta y cuatro que el Unicornio atrapó en el aire. Sin más se retiró a dicho cuarto para descansar un par de horas y así a la mañana siguiente dirigirse a Kanagawa.

**(…)**

Jabu despertó cuando todavía era de noche. Se levantó y, percibiendo que dentro de poco amanecería, se preparó un buen baño de agua tibia. Debajo de la ducha comenzó a recordar la pesadilla que había tenido. Siempre lo acosaban pesadillas, casi todas con la misma temática. La guerra, una tan ajena como tan cercana. Vio imágenes en su sueño que, supo, habían ocurrido; escenas vividas en carne propia con apenas trece años. Se vio a él, junto a su diosa que agonizaba, el mundo en peligro y la responsabilidad sobre los hombros de cambiar ese destino. De repente Seiya aparecía: "No todo está perdido". "Yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón*". Era un diálogo que siempre mantenía en sus sueños con el Pegasus. Seiya le decía eso y el Unicornio le respondía lo último.

Terminó de bañarse y se vistió con un jean gastado y una camiseta negra bien pegada al cuerpo para salir rápido, apenas había amanecido. Compró un boleto de bus y con suerte en tres horas llegaría a destino. Alrededor de las 8:20 a.m. ya se encontraba en Kanagawa.

El rubio caminó por las cortas calles céntricas de una ciudad portuaria con un pequeño papel amarillento en la mano, papel en donde se encontraba la dirección que lo llevaría frente a Seiya. Jabu creyó que sería mucho más fácil radicarse en un lugar si tenía a alguien con quien compartir momentos, a pesar de que siempre estuvo solo, ¿por qué negarlo? Tenía miedo de fracasar en su intento.

Cuándo llegó a dicha casa, observó asombrado el papel para corroborar bien la dirección. No podía ser, sin embargo sí era. El lugar donde supuestamente vivía el Pegasus era inmenso, con un frente hermoso rodeado de flores. ¿Desde cuándo a Seiya le interesaba la jardinería? Eso había que mantenerlo.

El Unicornio caminó por el pequeño sendero, comprobando que más de cerca la casa era imponente. ¿Por qué tantos cuartos? Cuando tocó timbre encontró la respuesta a tantas preguntas.

—¿Miho?

—¿Jabu?

—¡¿Miho?! ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó sonriendo abiertamente.

—¡Jabu, dichosos los ojos que te ven! —La muchacha de cabello ondulado y azulado lo abrazó furtivamente. A pesar de no haber sido entrañables amigos la emoción de volver a ver a una persona querida de la que no se tenían noticias fue una sensación de inexplicable de felicidad.

—Miho, no has cambiado nada —dijo Jabu aún con su sonrisa cuando pudo separarse de ella. A pesar de no ser común este tipo de comportamiento en los japoneses la situación sorpresiva requirió de un abrazo.

—¡Ni tú! —respondió la muchacha y al voltear exclamó—: ¡Seiya! ¡Ven! ¡¿A que no sabes quién está de visita en nuestra casa?! —Luego tomó de un brazo al Unicornio obligándolo a entrar.

—¿Por qué tantos gritos, mujer? —reguntó el Pegasus apareciendo en la sala, muy concentrado con la manga de su camisa blanca.

El rubio se quedó sin palabras. Su amigo, aquel que en antaño fue un Santo, el chico de apariencia flaca que vestía con ropas mundanas se encontraba de pie, hecho un hombre, con un cuerpo tan endiabladamente bello, quizás aún más que cuando era tan solo un adolescente, vestido con un pantalón de traje negro, la mencionada camisa blanca y una corbata de tramado sencillo colgada en el brazo derecho.

—Seiya... —susurró Jabu sonriente, siempre sonriente.

—¿Jabu? —preguntó el Pegasus asombrado de escuchar esa molesta y conocida voz, o por lo menos aquella que en una época le molestaba. Seiya levantó la vista y allí se lo encontró, como siempre, no había cambiado con el tiempo.

—Seiya, parece que no te alegra verme —sentenció el Unicornio con falsa molestia, pero la sonrisa lo delató. Al lado de él, Miho seguía de pie emocionada con la visita.

—¡Jabu, no puedo creerlo! —El rostro perplejo de Seiya cambió a una de ensoñadora felicidad, dirigiéndose a la muchacha le pidió con cortesía— Amor, por favor prepárale algo, no sé...

—Gracias, Seiya —Jabu rió con sutileza—. No hace falta.

—¿Haz desayunado? ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el Pegasus acercándose a él, como comprobando si en verdad era el molesto rubio que lo incordiaba cuando eran unos niños o solo su espejismo— ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo?

—Una pregunta a la vez —pidió el Unicornio divertido.

—Ya mismo preparo algo rico —sentenció la muchacha rumbo a la cocina.

—No hace falta, Miho —dijo el rubio apenado—. No tengo hambre.

—¿Desayunaste? —preguntó de nuevo el Pegasus rodeándole el cuello con un brazo.

—Eh, no... —respondió con sinceridad—, pero de verdad no tengo hambre. —Cuando terminó de hablar ya se encontraban en la cocina.

—Dime, Seiya… ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Yo te creía, bueno... solo... —dijo el Unicornio un poco decepcionado, pues si su amigo estaba casado no tendría donde quedarse a dormir; no pretendía molestar su vida en matrimonio.

—Ya has visto. Nos casamos con Miho hace más de siete años. Ya serán ocho —respondió Seiya sentándose y pidiéndole con un gesto que se sentara también.

—¡Vaya! ¡Toda una vida! —vociferó el Unicornio asombrado.

—Qué raro que nadie te haya contado, pero bueno… supongo que tampoco sabrás lo otro...

—¿Qué otro? —preguntó con estupefacción y solo vio la sonrisa de Miho en todo su esplendor. Antes de que el Pegasus pudiera responder esa pregunta un grito se escuchó en la casa.

—¡Mamá! ¡No quiero que esa pendeja me use la computadora! ¡No sabe usarla!

—¡Toshi! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario porque no querrás que yo te enseñe a hablar como corresponde! —exclamó el Pegasus a viva voz mostrando una faceta desconocida para Jabu, de un padre con todas las letras.

—Sí, señor —sentenció resignado un muchachito que apareció bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Y ven aquí a saludar que tenemos visitas... —Volvió a exigir Seiya con el mismo tono imperioso y para restar dudas le aclaró a su amigo—: Él es mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

—Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Toshi —dijo el niño con educación dedicándole una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola, Toshi —correspondió el Unicornio cuando pudo salir de su asombro—. Yo soy Jabu, un amigo de tus padres.

—¿Usted también? —intentó averiguar el pequeño quien era el vivo retrato de Seiya, pero se censuró buscando la mirada de su padre para obtener el permiso para hablar al respecto.

—Sí, Toshi... —le afirmó Seiya—. Él también es un Santo de Athena.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el niño radiante de felicidad— ¡¿Y usted también peleó?! ¡¿Es un Santo de Bronce?! ¡¿Que Santo es?!

—Toshi, recién acaba de llegar, no lo atosigues con preguntas —suplicó el Pegasus—. Dios, yo le dije a su madre, lo mejor era no contarle nada, pero ella se encargó de agrandar los hechos y ahora... ya lo vez, vive fanatizado.

—No te preocupes, Seiya —lo tranquilizó el rubio y dirigiéndose al niño le respondió— No, yo no peleé como tu padre, él llevo a cabo una guerra de gran magnitud.

—Jabu, no digas eso —exclamó el Pegasus sorprendido por sus palabras—. Tú también has estado en esas batallas.

—Sí, haciendo apoyo moral y logístico —dijo burlándose de sí mismo y luego continuó—: Soy un Santo de Bronce al igual que tu padre. El Unicornio, específicamente.

—Y más tarde, ¿usted podría darme una demostración de su cosmos?

—Toshi... —reprochó Seiya.

—No te preocupes —dijo el Unicornio y dirigiéndose al pequeño le aclaró—: Te daré una demostración si dejas de llamarme "usted". Me haces sentir viejo y no lo soy todavía —rió a lo último.

—Ya está listo el desayuno. —Se escuchó la dulce voz de Miho quien traía en una bandeja un poco de fruta, comida típica y una infusión caliente.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio apenado por la calurosa bienvenida— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Le preguntó a Toshi quien, sentándose en una silla a su lado, lo observaba maravillado como si fuera alguna especie de héroe de sus cómics.

—Diez, señor... digo... —se corrigió el pequeño—, tengo diez años, Jabu.

—Todo un hombre —exclamó Jabu con su siempre presente sonrisa.

—No —contradijo Toshi muy gestual consiguiendo la risa de los adultos, era como verlo a Seiya a los diez años de vuelta—. Mi padre a los diez años se estaba preparando para ganar su armadura y ya a los trece tuvo sus primeras batallas, de hecho mi padrino fue enemigo de él. —El pequeño se encargaba de contar con emoción y efusividad algo vivido por los hombres presentes en esa cocina.

—¿Tu padrino? —inquirió el Unicornio curioso.

—Sí, Ikki es su padrino. —Le aclaró el padre de famili—. Bueno Toshi, basta de charla. Ve a darte un baño que tienes escuela.

—Sí, papá —dijo el niño obediente y subió las escaleras.

—¿Y tú, Seiya? —inquirió Miho curiosa— ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Sí, pero hoy no iré —dijo el Pegasus sumamente resuelto. Jabu rió con ganas al ver en ese gesto y en esa respuesta al mismo Seiya de siempre, al Seiya despreocupado y vago que él conoció de pequeño.

—Si es por mí, Seiya… ve a trabajar —aclaró el Unicornio y su amigo realizó un gesto de despreocupación.

—Iremos en mi auto a recorrer el pueblo —propuso Seiya—. Primero debo llevar a los niños al colegio, pero después tengo todo el día libre.

—¿Niños? —Jabu balbuceó con torpeza más que sorprendido.

—¡Oh! Sí —exclamó el Pegasus—. Todavía no conoces a Miki. Es un demonio disfrazado de ángel. Tiene seis años y es peor que yo a esa edad. Con eso te digo todo.

—Miki... una niña —susurró el Unicornio saliendo de su asombro.

—Sí. Y si Toshi tiene un gran parecido a su padre, salvo porque sacó mi cabello —habló Miho, quien ese había sentado al lado de su marido— espera a verla a ella. Es Seiya versión mujer, pero con pelo largo.

—Debe ser hermosa —aseguró el rubio y Seiya bajó la vista.

—Ah... y no nos olvidemos del pequeño —dijo el Pegasus sonriente mirando a su mujer, ella se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—¿Tienen otro? —preguntó Jabu escondiendo la mirada para no ver esa escena romántica.

—Está en camino —recalcó el Pegasus y su esposa asintió—. Está embarazada de tres meses, con este delantal no se le nota, pero está en camino.

—Felicitaciones. —El Unicornio forzó una sonrisa.

—Bien. Hagamos una cosa —propuso la muchacha—. Si ustedes quieren aprovechar la mañana, salgan ahora que yo llevaré a los niños al colegio a pie. —Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la escalera—. Iré a despertar a la princesa de la casa. Y Jabu... —suplicó Miho.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor come, no has probado bocado y voy a pensar que no te gustó el desayuno que te preparé.

—Oh, Miho. No pienses eso. —Jabu comenzó a comer con timidez. Cuando pudo dejar de lado un poco el delicioso desayuno levantó la vista para hablar con el Pegasus quien solo se limitaba a mirarlo mientras comía con una sonrisa en los labios—. Seiya, ¿seguro quieres dejar que Miho lleve a los niños?

—No te preocupes, Jabu. Son solo cinco cuadras y a Miho le hace bien caminar un poco, el médico se lo aconsejó, pero solo un poco. Yo los llevo porque me queda de pasada cuando voy a trabajar.

—¿De que trabajas?

—Pues, estoy en una empresa que se encarga de la realización de páginas web. Se llama Geiminis.

—Oh, esa empresa me suena conocida... —intentó recordar.

—Y lo es —aseguró el Pegasus—. ¿Vamos? —propuso cuando su amigo terminó de comer el último bocado.

Jabu asintió y se puso de pie para caminar junto a su amigo a la cochera de la casa, un impresionante Alfa Romeo negro se encontraba en dicho lugar, Seiya rió con sutileza al ver la cara de asombro en el Unicornio.

—La empresa me permite darle estos lujos a mi familia, pero igual… con el apellido que tenemos no necesitamos de nada —reconoció el Pegasus desactivando la alarma del coche.

—Por eso… no entiendo por qué la necesidad de trabajar, Seiya. A ti nunca te ha gustado —dijo el rubio ya en el auto.

—Sí, es cierto —reconoció rompiendo a reír—, pero tengo una familia, ahora es distinto.

—He estado sacando cuentas. Miho y tú han tenido a Toshi...

—Sí —interrumpió Seiya y su amigo pudo notar como ese tema no quería ser tocado por el Pegasus—. Ya he hablado demasiado de mí. Muchas sorpresas, ¿no?

—Ni que lo digas —exclamó Jabu.

—Cuéntame. ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos diez años?

—Once años para ser exactos —corrigió el Unicornio—. Pues, nada del otro mundo. Lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Y no te has casado ni has tenido hijos? —preguntó el Pegasus realizando una maniobra con el coche para ingresar a la autopista.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso Seiya? Si tú ya lo sabes... —murmuró con seriedad. El Pegasus no respondió y en cambio intento desviar el tema.

—¿Tampoco has estudiado alguna carrera?

—No, nada me interesa. Aunque sé que es una locura, pero me gustaría ingresar a la carrera de Letras.

—Puedes darte esos lujos. El apellido lo paga todo, ¿no?

—No. Hay cosas que no se pueden comprar —dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a un Seiya que estaba de perfil concentrado en la carretera. De nuevo el Pegasus intentó cambiar de tema, la conversación lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso:

—Iremos al puerto y luego almorzaremos algo ahí mismo.

—¿Por qué desvías la conversación? —fue directo. El Pegasus hizo el auto a un costado y frenó de golpe.

—Jabu... recién has llegado, no va ni un día y ya me pones en este aprieto.

—Lo siento, Seiya. No quise molestar tu vida en matrimonio. —Jabu abrió la puerta del coche.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó alarmado por la reacción de su amigo.

—Me voy. No te preocupes, caminaré. —El Unicornio tuvo que elevar la voz para ser oído entre tanto bullicio de coches.

—Jabu, espera. Lo siento. Entiéndeme. Después de todo lo que pasó tú apareces en mi vida y...

—Por eso, Seiya —pronunció el Unicornio agachándose para meter la cabeza por la ventanilla y así evitar gritar—. Lo mejor será que me vaya.

—No quiero... No quiero que te vayas —suplicó Seiya con auténtica sinceridad—. Quédate. Por favor no te vayas.

Jabu no pudo decirle que no a semejante pedido hecho de aquella forma. Tardó unos segundos en decidirse, pero al final suspiró y volvió al auto. Se sentó cerrando la puerta, el Pegasus emprendió la marcha del coche y mantuvieron el silencio la mayor parte del viaje.

Llegaron a un lugar turístico del puerto y recién ahí mantuvieron una conversación. Luego, durante el almuerzo en un modesto restaurante, terminaron dialogando sobre la vida de los demás.

—Y tú sabes... Ikki y Shun siempre estuvieron juntos —comentaba Seiya en la sobre mesa.

—Por eso el Phoenix siguió a su hermano hasta el Santuario... —confirmó Jabu reconociendo que el Phoenix jamás hubiera ido a ocupar su cargo como Santo Dorado de Leo de no tener un motivo real.

—Exactamente. Y bueno, la razón por la que Hyoga también aceptó ir es evidente... —agregó el Pegasus.

Si bien Saori les había dado autorización a sus Santos de abandonar sus puestos para seguir una vida normal, ya que el mundo estaba en aparente paz, algunos optaron por seguir con sus cargos.

—¿Por quién se quedó el Cisne? —preguntó el Unicornio desconcertado, pero al mismo tiempo sospechando la respuesta.

—Por Shun. Eso es algo que todos saben —contestó con tono de obviedad. Un silencio sobrevino en esa mesa, el rubio levantó la mirada y la depositó en su amigo, con una sonrisa le susurró.

—Te queda bien la camisa y el pantalón de traje. Jamás me imaginé verte vestido así.

—Gracias —correspondió casi susurrando, como preocupado o culposo por agradecer ese cumplido. Una sonrisa delató lo mucho que le había agradado eso.

—Pero más me gustaría verte sin eso puesto —susurró Jabu al paso con falsa intención de no ser escuchado por su amigo.

—¿V-Vamos? —preguntó Seiya nervioso; había escuchado a la perfección esas lujuriosas palabras y la intención de verlo desnudo.

—Bueno. Vamos. —El Unicornio supo que el mensaje había llegado con éxito, aun más cuando el Pegasus lo resaltó.

—Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre... —Sí, no dejaba de ser el mismo Jabu que había conocido en su niñez y adolescencia, el mismo Jabu casanova y libidinoso, siempre de caza.

De vuelta en el coche, llegaron cerca de la noche a la casa, Miho los recibió preocupada por la tardanza, pero ellos le recordaron que eran Santos de Athena y que por ende nada malo podía ocurrirles, y ella les recordó que no dejaban de ser humanos y que no eran todopoderosos como creían.

—¡Papá! —exclamó una sonrisa andante. La niña corrió a los brazos de su padre.

—¡Mi princesa! —exclamó Seiya con la misma alegría y alzando a su hija.

—Ella debe ser Miki... —Supuso Jabu acertadamente.

—¿Y este quién es, papi?

—¡Miki! —exclamó su padre— No hables así, se debe preguntar el nombre a la persona.

—¿Cómo se llama, señor?

—Jabu. Y tú eres Miki —reconoció el Unicornio—. Yo soy un amigo de tus padres.

—Papi, Jabu parece un vago de las películas.

—Es terrible —dijo el Pegasus apenado, bajando a la niña de sus brazos—. Discúlpala.

Sin embargo el rubio se había echado a reír con el veraz y oportuno comentario de la niña, pues llevaba sus pantalones de Jean gastado y una camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo y desentonaba notablemente con Seiya quien llevaba el pantalón de traje y camisa.

—Miki, cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que uses la computadora de tu hermano —reprochó la madre con dulzura, había esperado a la llegada de su marido para tocar ese tema. Debían educarla entre los dos, porque para uno solo era imposible.

—No lo volveré a hacer —aseguró la pequeña sin sentir demasiados remordimientos.

—Sí, eso has dicho la semana pasada —reprochó con severidad el padre, pero a decir verdad a Seiya le costaba horrores ser duro con su hija o imponerle límites; sin duda era su consentida, Miho siempre se lo decía.

—Seiya —Miho llamó la atención de su marido—, hoy la maestra de Miki me ha citado de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó el Pegasus desabrochándose la camisa; Jabu, quien se había sentado en el sillón, se limitó a observarlos.

—Sí, y es tu culpa —recriminó con un dedo—. Le ha pegado a su compañero.

—Miho, déjala, tiene que aprender a defenderse. Ese niño se la pasaba molestándola, yo solo le aconsejé defenderse.

—Pero Seiya, no es Toshi —remarcó Miho —Miki es una niña, déjala que se comporte como tal.

—Justamente. Después de todo es una niña y debe aprender a hacerse respetar en esta sociedad. ¿Y ahora qué hizo? —preguntó el padre de familia con el torso, aún bien formado, al descubierto. Suponía que le había agarrado de los pelos como las últimas veces.

—Le dio con una silla por la cabeza —dijo la mujer enojada con su marido por darle esas ocurrencias a la niña.

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses! —exclamó Seiya y luego se echó a reír: "¡Muy bien hecho!"

—Seiya, no es gracioso —reprochó Miho con severidad mientras le alcanzaba una camiseta.

—Por lo menos seguro que a partir de ahora dejará de molestarla. —El Pegasus se encaminó a su cuarto para quitarse el pantalón. Cuando Miho quedó a solas con Jabu se dirigió a él.

—Jabu, ya he preparado el lugar donde dormirás, quizás no sea el mejor lugar ya que esta apartado de la casa y el baño te quedará incómodo, pero estarás lejos del griterío de los niños.

—¡Oh! Miho, no se preocupen por mí, me iré a un hotel.

—No —sentenció Seiya apareciendo con un jean y una camiseta azul siendo casi el mismo Seiya de siempre o el que Jabu recordaba de su juventud más temprana—. No pretenderás dormir en un hotel.

El Pegasus era terco, así que el Unicornio no le quedó más opciones que aceptar, luchar contra la necedad de él era peor que luchar contra Hades. Se quedó sentado en el sillón charlando animadamente con su amigo a la espera de la cena. La niña de la casa bajó por las escaleras y se quedó sentada sobre la falda de su padre como todo niño curioso atento a las conversaciones de los adultos.

—Shiryu es mi padrino —comentó la niña interrumpiendo la conversación, justo el Dragón había salido en el tema ya que Seiya comentaba que el pelilargo en cuestión se había ido a vivir a los Cinco Picos.

—Ah, ¿sí? Yo a tu padrino lo conozco —dijo Jabu buscándole conversación.

—Yo no te pregunté. —Sí, Miki era terrible.

—¡Miki! ¡No te comportes de esa forma! —reprochó el padre.

—Déjala, Seiya. Después de todo tiene razón. —El Unicornio no pudo evitar reír, esa niña sí que conseguía su risa fácil.

—Ve con tu madre. Eres terrible —dijo el Pegasus bajando a la niña de su falda.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá me dijo que te ayudara con la cocina!

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no dije eso! —exclamó entre resignado y divertido, de nuevo rompieron a reír.

—Ya va a estar la comida —gritó Miki con alegría volviendo de la cocina corriendo.

—Vamos a comer, después de la cena, cuando los niños duerman, podremos charlar mejor. Ve a la mesa Jabu, yo iré en busca de Toshi —dijo Seiya a punto de subir las escaleras—. Ese niño se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto con la computadora. —Fue clara la postura del Pegasus respecto a ese tema, no le gustaba para nada.

Luego de la deliciosa cena los tres adultos se quedaron charlando hasta tarde en el jardín de la casa, era una noche agradable. Sin embargo, tanto Seiya como Jabu notaron que las conversaciones que solían mantener cuando estaban solos, por supuesto, no eran las mismas.

Cada uno se fue a dormir y el Unicornio se encaminó a lo que sería un jardín de invierno o cuarto de herramientas, pues había elementos de todo tipo, desde rastrillos a una bicicleta vieja, pero también había una acogedora cama tendida en donde el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Jabu despertó se vistió y caminó a la cocina encontrándose a Seiya preparándose un desayuno en pijama. La imagen de un Pegasus cubierto por esa tela de algodón, tela que estaba en contacto directo con la piel estremeció al Unicornio.

—Buenos días —saludó el Pegasus con cordialidad y con una sonrisa que se volvió más bella gracias a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana.

—Buen día —correspondió.

—¿Cómo descansaste?

—De maravilla —respondió Jabu—. ¿Tú no tienes trabajo hoy?

—No. Hoy es mi día libre.

—Ah. Lo has hecho bien, pediste el día de ayer y hoy no vas. Bien, el mismo Seiya de siempre. —Ambos rieron con sutileza por el veraz comentario de Jabu quien luego intentó pedirle un favor, pero su amigo se le adelantó a sus deseos.

—Ve a bañarte si quieres que yo preparo el desayuno —ofreció y el Unicornio subió los escalones de la casa por primera vez hasta que enseguida Seiya lo siguió por detrás disculpándose— ¡Qué idiota! Lo siento Jabu, te diré dónde queda el baño y las cosas. —Claro, no le había dicho la ubicación del baño y de las habitaciones en la planta alta de la casa.

—¿Y Miho, dónde está? —preguntó el Unicornio, sabía que los niños estaban en la escuela, pero de la madre no se hizo la más remota idea.

—Hoy tuvo una reunión con la maestra de Miki. Ya sabes… por lo del compañero y la silla.

El rubio rompió a reír recordando la anécdota del día anterior. Ya habían llegado a un baño bastante amplio; en pocas palabras y sintiéndose incómodo el Pegasus le explicó cuál era el agua fría y cuál la caliente, le dio el jabón y demás implementos, cuando volteó para irse se encontró con un Jabu semidesnudo en la puerta del baño, quien solo atinó a hacer un comentario bastante oportuno.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Me voy a bañar —recalcó el Unicornio con tono obvio.

—No... yo... no... —balbuceó el Pegasus más que nervioso y escondió la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te trae gratos recuerdos?

Seiya pasó a su lado como un huracán, prácticamente enfurecido lo empujó para poder pasar la puerta, aquello lo había ofendido. Ya solo y sin reparar en la puerta abierta el rubio se quitó la ropa interior y con una tenue erección se metió bajo la ducha.

Jabu había olvidado la ropa, así que a los gritos llamó a su amigo quien dudó en subir. Al llegar a la puerta del baño Seiya se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber, ese rubio de infarto estaba por completo desnudo, como era lógico, y se encontraba enjabonado con el agregado extra de una ligera erección.

—Ey. somos hombres... —dijo el Unicornio reprochando la mirada de su amigo—Además... —intentó agregar algo pertinente, pero el Pegasus lo frenó de una.

—¿Qué necesitas, Jabu? —En el espacioso baño la voz sonó más grave de lo que pretendía ser. Había notado las intenciones de Jabu y estas eran tan claras como el agua que recorría ese bronceado cuerpo aún juvenil.

—Me olvidé la ropa. Está en el cuarto de herramientas.

—Ahora te lo traigo —murmuró entre dientes. Jabu terminó de bañarse, salió de la ducha para secarse y ató una toalla a la cintura justo cuando su amigo volvía con el bolso en la mano—. Aquí está —dijo con desgano e intentó irse pero su amigo lo detuvo de un brazo. A Seiya todo le tembló en ese momento, desde el pelo hasta las uñas, todo su ser incluida el alma, si era que esta podía temblar; en se momento comprobó que sí.

—Seiya yo... —pronunció Jabu y al ver la reacción nerviosa de su amigo lo soltó— Yo… Lo siento mucho. Es que, entiéndeme... en un principio no me fue fácil decidir ir a buscarte. No me fue fácil venir aquí y...

—Lo sé, Jabu… Discúlpame —interrumpió el Pegasus e intentó explicarse—. Entiéndeme tú a mí. Me cuesta horrores, quizás más que a ti. Ponte en mi lugar. —suspiró y muy angustiado intentó continuar.

—Seiya…

—Cuando esté preparado hablaremos al respecto. Ahora no puedo, no me pidas eso...

—Lo siento. Tú... ¿te has olvidado...? —El Unicornio quería preguntarle algo más, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez fue el ruido de la puerta de entrada y la voz de Miho anunciando su llegada.

—Luego hablamos, ¿sí? Más adelante —finalizó para luego ir al encuentro de su esposa y saber las novedades sobre su pequeña hija y el colegio.

Con el corazón dolido por no saber qué demonios pensaba Seiya al respecto, decidió terminar de vestirse y seguir aparentando frente a una encantadora familia como lo era la del Pegasus. Sin dudas Jabu lo hubiera dado todo, desde su orientación sexual, hasta los años perdidos por un inocuo y vano amor, a cambio de una familia como esa.

**(…)**

Los días pasaron con la creciente tensión en el ambiente, pero no de discordia o de disgusto, sino de nerviosismo. Ni tampoco en todos los miembros de la familia, solo entre los dos hombres, amigos de antaño.

Fue en un día libre de Seiya en el trabajo que Jabu lo ayudó con algunas reparaciones de la casa y en el jardín, donde se dio oportunidad de un diálogo esperado por el Unicornio, o por lo menos su amigo respondió aquella pregunta hecha en el baño semanas atrás.

De por sí el Pegasus tenía la imperiosa necesidad de responderle, pues aquello verdaderamente no lo dejaba dormir. Dando vueltas en la cama, dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando en un hombre con su mujer dormida al lado y embarazada de poco menos de cuatro meses.

**(…)**

Seiya corrió de lugar todas las cosas que molestaban el paso, el cuarto de herramientas poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un campo de batallas, o bien en víctima de una catástrofe natural con nombre y apellido: Seiya Kido. Así "ordenaba" él.

—Ayúdame a levantar este mueble —pidió el Pegasus, pero su amigo se lo recriminó.

—Tú puedes solo. —Por supuesto que iba a ayudarlo, sin embargo sabía que ese peso no era problema para un Santo.

—Lo sé, pero es más fácil de a dos —reconoció—. Jabu... —Su tono había variado notablemente.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no me olvido —pronunció Seiya débilmente, como si las paredes oyeran sus pensamientos pecaminosos.

—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó el Unicornio poniendo en el lugar indicado el mueble; enseguida comprendió que era la respuesta que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, diez años exactamente, casi once.

—Lo que dijiste en el baño, pues…. yo no me olvido. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Una tenue sonrisa tímida se instaló en el rostro del Pegasus.

—Seiya —susurró Jabu agachado y muy cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que podía sentir el varonil perfume y la entrecortada respiración caliente.

—Luego de terminar aquí, ¿me acompañas al frente? —pidió el Pegasus corriendo la cara para alejarse un poco de su amigo.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo el Unicornio decepcionado y en parte resignado—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

—Es que hay una señora mayor, la Señora Mitsuhari, que vive sola y bueno... a veces necesita ayuda con cosas de la casa, ya sabes... Cambiar un foco de luz, o arreglar cañerías, mover muebles. En realidad no es mucho, pero ella ya no está en edad.

Así siempre había sido Seiya y Jabu sonrió al recordarlo. Terminaron en el cuarto de herramientas y fueron a la casa de la anciana, una mujer muy dulce que se encargó de llenar sus estómagos con pasteles y demás delicias, era imposible decirle que no. Con decir que era más terca que el Pegasus, quien volvió a su casa con su amigo y porciones de torta para su familia, cortesía de la Señora Mitsuhari.

**(…)**

Con el correr de los días Jabu comenzó a buscar trabajo, ya le daba vergüenza estar en esa casa sin hacer nada. Más allá de disponer dinero y de compartirlo con sus amigos para la comida y demás gastos, no era cuestión de ser un vago. Aunque siempre lo había sido, era el colmo verlo a Seiya trabajando y prácticamente se le hacía contagioso.

Consiguió trabajo pesado en el puerto, con los buques y cargamento de pescado y demás. Terminaba de trabajar con un olor que ni el mismo toleraba, así que lo primero que hacía era bañarse apenas llegaba y lavar la ropa él mismo después; a pesar de que Miho a veces le "robaba" las prendas para lavarla, Jabu le suplicaba que no se molestara, pero según la muchacha (y siempre ganaba, no en vano se había casado con Seiya) ella no lavaba, lavaba el lavarropas.

Dentro de poco, el colegio donde Toshi asistía, tendría un campeonato deportivo. El niño participaría jugando al fútbol y según su padre era muy bueno jugando y en todos los deportes en general; para que Jabu lo comprobara, lo invitó con ellos a asistir a dicho evento.

El día del partido llegó y Toshi se encontraba emocionado no sólo porque su padre lo vería jugar, sino también otro Santo. ¡Tenía que lucirse como nunca! Y lo hizo. El Unicornio comprobó con los ojos que ese niño era sin dudas el hijo de Seiya. Tenaz, aguerrido y luchador. También pudo notar sentado en las gradas junto a la familia, el rostro del Pegasus impregnado de orgullo por su pequeño hijo. Jabu supo y aceptó su lugar desde ese momento, por eso al finalizar el partido, cuando los padres se juntaron a charlar sobre lo bien o mal que había jugado el equipo y los niños correteaban de aquí para allá, el Unicornio encontró con quién charlar de una manera distinta.

En pocas palabras estaba coqueteando con un hombre de mediana edad del cual no sabía nada, si era algún padre o algún familiar, la cuestión es que Jabu pudo ver en ese hombre los mismos gustos y preferencias sexuales. Hasta el Pegasus lo notó, quien con sutileza salió del círculo de padres en donde dialogaba animadamente pues su hijo se había llevado todos los laureles, para acercarse a donde el Unicornio coqueteaba con descaro.

—Jabu, lo siento. ¿Puedes venir un segundo? —pidió Seiya ofreciéndole la disculpa al otro hombre.

—¿Qué pasa, Seiya?

—¿Qué crees que haces? —increpó el Pegasus molesto con su amigo.

—Estaba viendo si tenía posibilidades con ese hombre —respondió con naturalidad.

—Eso ya lo vi —exclamó indignado el padre de familia.

—¿Qué sucede? —Con una sonrisa Jabu agregó— ¿Te pone celoso?

—Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo vienes a un lugar así a coquetear descaradamente con un hombre?

—Perdón si mi homosexualidad te incomoda o te molesta. —Los ánimos se estaban poniendo tensos—. Antes, cuando éramos adolescentes, eso no te molestaba… todo lo contrario —finalizó con una mueca morbosa.

—Vuelves a hacer un comentario semejante y te juro que… te golpeo. —Las pupilas del Pegasus bailaron nerviosas.

—Seiya, déjame hacer mi vida. Claro, tú puedes ¿no?

—No es lo mismo —contradijo Seiya llevando las manos a la cintura en señal de enojo y tozudez, buscó tranquilizarse para no golpearlo frente a todos.

—¡Vamos,Seiya! —exclamó el Unicornio incrédulo por semejante hipocresía— Tú me dices eso cuando no has perdido tiempo. Dejaste a Miho embarazada hace diez años y ahora está de casi cinco meses. —Estaba indignado. El Pegasus también, por eso levantó un puño amenazador, pero cuando iba a llegar a destino cambió las intenciones para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa negra.

—Escúchame bien, Jabu. —La bronca se podía leer en cada facción de su rostro y en el tono de voz—. Tú no tienes idea por lo que pasé desde que te fuiste, no sabes cómo fueron las cosas, así que no me castigues ni me cuestiones sin saber. —Luego lo soltó empujándolo un poco.

—Quizás, si me explicaras un poco que pasó aquí, entendería mejor —dijo Jabu con el dolor en los ojos—; pero no hace falta, es bastante obvio, son tres los motivos que me llevan a cuestionarte. Entiéndeme tú a mí ahora y ponte en mi lugar —demandó. Al escuchar eso Seiya se tranquilizó un poco; comprendía a su amigo, por eso su rostro y su voz se dulcificaron.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —se excusó el Pegasus— es que... entiende, están mis hijos y otros niños por aquí dando vueltas, no me gustaría que te vieran coqueteando con un hombre. Está bien... —se apuró a decir al ver que su amigo intentó objetar algo en su defensa.

—Seiya…

—Sé que no pensabas hacer nada incorrecto en este lugar, pero espero sepas comprenderme como padre.

—Sí, pero —contradijo con veracidad— no es por tus hijos, Seiya. Lo sé, te conozco. Es por Miho, no quieres que ella note mis inclinaciones.

Sin decir más, Jabu se alejó de lugar en busca de un poco de cerveza dejando a su amigo en compañía de sus atormentados y pecaminosos recuerdos y pensamientos.

Seiya sabía que debía haber hablado con su amigo desde entrada, pero tenía tanto miedo de aceptar lo que ya estaba pasando. Tanto miedo de asumir una bisexualidad olvidada hacía más de diez años. Decidió que lo mejor era decirle cómo se habían dado las situaciones; ya encontraría el día y el lugar para hacerlo.

**(…)**

Una mañana en la que Seiya llevó con el coche a su mujer al orfanato donde aún seguía adelante con ella como encargada, se encontró en su regreso con Jabu sentado en la cocina, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

—¿Hoy no trabajas? —inquirió el Pegasus asombrado de verlo ahí, siempre se despertaba a las cinco de la mañana, y cinco y media partía rumbo al puerto.

—Lo mismo te pregunto —respondió el Unicornio divertido, luego contó—: Es que discutí con el jefe y, bueno, antes de golpearlo preferí irme.

—¿Qué pasó? —Volvió a preguntar colocando una tetera en la hornalla.

—No me reconoció horas de trabajo, no me las quiso pagar. Así que renuncié.

—¡Uh! ¡Qué mal! —exclamó Seiya y luego dio sus motivos— Pedí vacaciones en el trabajo. Vacaciones del año pasado que no me había tomado.

Un silencio incómodo sobrevino, el clima de nuevo y como sucedía entre ellos se volvió tenso. Seiya vio que era su oportunidad, sin saber bien cómo sacar semejante tema comenzó a balbucear nervioso.

—Jabu yo... o sea, fue un accidente. Eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera, ya has visto que...

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Seiya? —preguntó divertido por no entender— ¿De quién estás hablando?

—De Toshi... —respondió Seiya— Miho quedó embarazada de él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Jabu… crecimos sin padres —afirmó para luego intentar argumentar lo que él sentía que era una obviedad.

—Seiya…

—No podía desaparecerme, tenía que ser su padre. Y lo amo, amo a cada uno de mis hijos. Lo son todo para mí. —La voz fue un murmullo. Jabu comprendió que su amigo intentaba explicar qué había ocurrido allí.

—Pero te casaste —dijo el Unicornio con un tono de reproche—, tuviste otro hijo y encima ahora...

—Sí —reconoció el Pegasus y apoyando la espalda contra la mesada siguió hablando—, tú te habías ido y ella esperaba un hijo mío.

—Te dije que volvería. —Podía leerse en las pupilas del rubio el dolor y la recriminación—. Debía ir a Oran, Algeria… por mi maestro.

—Tenía que seguir mi vida. Toshi tenía casi cuatro años cuando me casé con Miho y de ti ni noticias. —La voz comenzaba a quebrarse—. Tú no sabes, no te das una idea de lo que yo sufrí cuando te fuiste de la mansión. Tuve que salir adelante...

—No me esperaste.

—No me viniste a buscar —reprochó Seiya con un nudo en la garganta.

—Seiya... por si no lo has notado te he venido a buscar —recriminó. El Pegasus silenció con eso, porque en parte era cierto.

—Diez años después.

—Pero aquí estoy —reafirmó Jabu.

—Jabu, tú… —el Pegasus necesitaba preguntarlo, saber si había habido alguien en la vida de su amigo— ¿nunca has estado con una mujer?

—Lo sabes, Seiya. No soy bisexual, soy gay.

—¿Y con un hombre? —El Pegasus se sintió incómodo y nervioso con su propia pregunta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el Unicornio con curiosidad, pero enseguida comprendió— Sabes que sí. He tenido sexo con varios hombres en estos diez años, inclusive con dos a la vez en varias ocasiones y en una sola oportunidad con tres.

El rostro del Pegasus varió notablemente a uno de furia. ¿Cómo podía decirle esas aberraciones con tanta naturalidad? Seiya intentó irse, pero Jabu lo tomó por los hombros.

—Pero si lo que quieres saber es otra cosa, te respondo —afirmó—. No, Seiya, no me enamoré nunca más de alguien. —Los rostros estaban tan cerca que se podía respirar el aliento cálido del otro.

—Jabu…

—No soy como tú. Para mí no es fácil suplantar a una persona en mi corazón con otra.

—N-No digas eso, Jabu —reprochó el Pegasus con dificultad, la cercanía iba a acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba—. Yo tampoco puedo. Lo intenté y no pude.

—Seiya... —El Unicornio reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que...? —Le costaba preguntarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú nunca has amado a Miho?

—Es la madre de mis hijos, la quiero con locura. Nos conocemos desde niños —argumentó el Pegasus buscando con desesperación algo que lo sacara del aprieto.

—Seiya, responde mi pregunta. —Sentía que eso era cruel, estar al lado de una persona por diez años y no poder amarla.

—Lo intenté, pero no pude —respondió Seiya al final.

—Seiya, yo... no te he olvidado. —Jabu tomó a su amigo con más firmeza de los hombros e intentó acercarlo a su cuerpo para sentir su calor, pero Seiya se resistió.

—Jabu no. Por favor te lo pido —suplicó el Pegasus impotente, no podía reaccionar como era debido.

—Necesito hacerlo, necesito decirlo...

—Jabu... estoy casado, tengo dos hijos, uno en camino... —Seiya intentó persuadirlo.

—Te amo —dijo el Unicornio atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Seiya lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse aún más a él y hundir la cara en el pecho de Jabu para esconder la mirada.

—Yo… no puedo. Eso no quiere decir que no te ame. Te he amado por diez años y más.

—Y yo, no te das una idea —le dijo Jabu débilmente al oído, recordando todas esas noches en vela que había pasado imaginando el reencuentro y pensando en él.

—Pero no puedo... —Una lágrima se escurrió por la mejilla del Pegasus, quien de manera idiota se sintió poco hombre en ese momento, como si las personas adultas no sufrieran por amor o no pudieran llorar.

¿Hacía cuanto que no lloraba? Desde el nacimiento de Miki y antes por el nacimiento de Toshi. Intentó recordar y tuvo que reconocer que las últimas lágrimas amargas las había soltado por el mismo hombre que ahora lo estaba consiguiendo de nuevo. Porque las lágrimas por el nacimiento de sus hijos, no eran las mismas, aquellas eran más dulces, de felicidad. En cambio estas eran amargas, de infinita tristeza y soledad.

Jabu, en consuelo, levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla para secársela. Aquel tenue contacto era peligroso pues los rostros estaban muy cerca y los sentimientos muy patentes. Un ruido en la cochera los separó, era Miho con sus seis meses de embarazo quien había vuelto en taxi del orfanato. Entonces, en ese punto, Seiya reaccionó: Tenía una familia. Ese acercamiento no tuvo que haber ocurrido nunca, porque cualquiera de sus hijos podría haberlo visto y ¿qué les diría? ¿Cómo justificaría que el padre engañaba a la madre y con otro hombre? No, era aberrante para Seiya.

Una sonriente Miho apareció en la cocina y saludó a los hombres de la casa sin comprender el porqué de las caras tan largas. Sin darle tiempo a indagar al respecto, Seiya le pregunto cómo le había ido en el orfanato y así una charla dio comienzo, Jabu aprovechó y se escapó. Necesitaba caminar un rato. Se fue y volvió muy tarde, luego de la cena. Se ligó un reproche de Miho por preocuparlos y el enojo del Pegasus quien había temido que ese hombre desapareciera otra vez de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue recién una tarde cualquiera en la que Jabu y Seiya volvieron a dirigirse la palabra sin sentirse incómodos entre ellos. Como todos los días hábiles, los niños se encontraban en la escuela, pero Miho también estaba ausente. En la sala, mientras el Unicornio miraba un poco de televisión y el Pegasus leía el periódico en pijamas, el rubio preguntó por ella.

—¿Miho salió de nuevo?

—Es que las madres del colegio están a cargo de la organización del acto de fin de año. Miho es la que dirige todo, por eso últimamente se la pasa de reunión en reunión —explicó con paciencia sin quitar la vista del papel.

—¿Miki actuará?

—Oh, sí —recién ahí Seiya levantó la vista y con una sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos agregó—: Hará de angelito. —Ambos rompieron a reír imaginando a ese diablillo disfrazado de ángel.

—Hará bien su papel —comentó el rubio todavía jocoso.

—Espero que asistas, desde ya estás invitado. Miki, aunque no te lo dice, se muere por que tú vayas —aclaró Seiya. Jabu asintió y echó el cuerpo adelante, quedando muy cerca del rostro del Pegasus le sonrió con picardía.

—Entonces... estamos solos.

—No, Jabu —reprochó el Pegasus mientras sentía como las mejillas se le encendían. Sin pedir permiso, el Unicornio posó los labios en la boca de Seiya. Un tímido beso, hasta inocente, pero anhelado sin dudas. Hacía diez años que quería hacer eso, y para qué mentir, Seiya también lo deseaba.

—Listo. No haré más que eso —dijo el rubio recostando de nuevo la espalda contra el sillón—. Te robé el beso que no pude darte el otro día.

Seiya se puso de pie y subió las escaleras para llegar al baño y encerrarse en él. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se llevó una mano a la boca, palpándose los labios, sintiendo aún el cálido y tenue contacto de bocas. A pesar de saber lo mal que había estado eso, el Pegasus no pudo evitar sonreír con los ojos humedecidos de emoción.

—¿Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida?* —le susurró a la nada y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo.

Abajo, en la sala, Jabu soltó aquellas lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde que llegara a esa casa. Profunda tristeza y soledad. Pero quizás, solo quizás, aun tenía posibilidades de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Con una noche les bastaba.

**(…)**

Jabu despertó una tarde, días después del beso, gracias al barullo que se podía apreciar afuera en el jardín. Se levantó y la escena que se le presentó fue la de un padre jugando con su hijo mayor. Aquello fue una daga directa al pecho del Unicornio, la vida se empecinaba en demostrarle con crudeza que el hombre a quien amaba, y amaría por siempre, era un padre sin dudas ejemplar, que lo daría y dejaría todo por sus hijos.

Luego de lavarse la cara, desayunar y cepillarse los dientes, el rubio se unió a la "fiesta" que en el jardín padre e hijo celebraban. Jabu se arrinconó contra un costado evitando molestar o interferir en aquella unión. _Tarde_. Con ese beso ya había interferido en la vida de Seiya.

El Pegasus notó la presencia de su amigo y junto a su hijo lo llamaron para que jugara a la pelota con ellos. Fueron escasos los minutos que transcurrieron para que los tres rieran divertidos y pocos más los que se tardó Toshi en pedirle aquella demostración que el Unicornio le debía.

El rubio se lució como en antaño. Entre el vitoreo de Toshi y la sonrisa del Pegasus, quien observaba a su amigo recordando las viejas épocas, Jabu desplegó su cosmos. El niño pidió que ambos se enfrentaran y los dos hombres en cuestión se echaron a reír, Miho interrumpió el ambiente jocoso.

—¡Toshi! ¡Más te vale que no estés jugando a la pelota!

—¡No, mamá! —gritó Toshi pateando lejos dicha pelota justo cuando su madre salía por la puerta trasera.

—Ya nos vamos. No te ensucies —lo retó.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Seiya con curiosidad.

—¿Lo has olvidado? —inquirió Miho asombrada, se lo había dicho a la mañana a su, últimamente siempre, ausente marido— Hoy le prometí a Natsume que la ayudaría con la mudanza. Me llevo a los niños para que jueguen con sus hijos.

—Cierto —reconoció el Pegasus revolviéndose el cabello y riéndose de su despiste— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No. Hablaremos cosas de mujeres. Tu quédate con Jabu y hablen cosas de hombres —dijo la muchacha en son de broma sin sospechar lo acontecido en ese último tiempo —Me llevo el coche.

—Yo te llevaré —se adelantó el Pegasus con toda la intención de alcanzarla por lo menos hasta dicho lugar.

—Seiya... —reprochó Miho con dulzura, ese tema ya lo habían hablado— Estoy embarazada, no inválida. Déjame conducir, estaré bien. No quiero que tú hagas todo por mí, me hace sentir una inútil y una carga.

—Sabes que no es así —contradijo el Pegasus acercándose a ella para dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios a modo de despedida. En ese momento Jabu escondió la mirada.

—Nos vemos. Adiós, Jabu. Vuelvo para preparar la cena —saludó la muchacha de espaldas caminando rumbo a la cochera para sacar el auto.

Seiya volteó y le dedicó una fugaz mirada a su amigo y una bella sonrisa; abrió la puerta trasera e ingresó a la casa seguido por el Unicornio. El Pegasus se sirvió un poco de agua y le ofreció a su amigo, particularmente ese día hacía calor y el ejercicio los había agotado un poco o más bien sofocado. El Pegasus apoyó la espalda contra la mesada, como solía hacer, y con esa sonrisa todavía en los labios no dejaba de mirarlo. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el auto alejarse.

—¿Qué sucede que estás tan sonriente? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad y sonriendo por complacencia o quizás por contagio.

—No... es que te vi ahí afuera desplegando tu cosmos y… no sé... —respondió Seiya incorporándose en el lugar— Me trajo recuerdos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Jabu pudo notar como el ambiente y las intenciones habían cambiado— ¿Qué tipos de recuerdos?

—Me recordó —pronunció el Pegasus débil y pausadamente— por qué me había enamorado de ti —le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y se prendió a sus labios.

Aquello era demasiado para Jabu. Estrechó entre sus brazos el del Pegasus y llevó una mano a la nuca para intensificar el beso y las lenguas lucharon afanosas por descubrir los secretos del otro. Jabu mordisqueó con sensualidad la boca de su amante pasándole de vez en cuando la lengua por la mejilla y el cuello. En pocos segundos Seiya se encontró gimiendo y jadeando entrecortadamente, pegando la cadera al cuerpo del Unicornio, sin embargo en un momento de lucidez reaccionó.

—J-Jabu, no... espera —frenó en un momento de cordura—. Por favor te lo pido. No aquí, no en la casa donde viven mis hijos.

El rubio comprendió los temores y motivos de su amigo, por eso con un poco de dolor se separó de su cuerpo, pues si seguía tan cerca de él, Jabu no capaz ni con ganas de controlarse. Seiya lo miró con pena y con el miedo de que el Unicornio no comprendiera sus principios, pero una cálida sonrisa de su parte despejó todas las dudas.

**(…)**

Una mañana en la que Seiya debió llevar a los chicos al colegio le pidió a Jabu que lo acompañara. En el auto iban riéndose todo el trayecto de la casa a la escuela con las ocurrencias de Miki, pero de un momento a otro la niña volvió más "adulta" la conversación.

—Jabu, ¿tú sabes que yo actuaré en el acto de fin de año? —preguntó la niña con su melódica voz mientras se colgaba del asiento del acompañante.

—Sí. Tu padre me contó que harás de angelito —respondió el Unicornio volteando para hablarle a Miki.

—Miki, cariño, por favor, no te cuelgues del asiento —pidió el Pegasus paternalmente y la niña obedeció.

—¿Tú tienes algo que hacer en fin de año? —preguntó de nuevo la pequeña. El rubio rió por las intenciones de la niña, le enterneció el pedido encubierto, con voz despreocupada, pero divertida le respondió.

—¿A ver? —Jabu hizo de cuenta que pensaba— No, creo que no tengo nada para hacer.

—Qué bueno —exclamó Miki—, entonces puedes venir, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —afirmó el Unicornio con seguridad.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta del colegio, el padre bajó para abrir la puerta trasera y Toshi saludó y se bajó. Miki, con fastidio por tener que ir al colegio, descendió del coche. Ambos niños entraron a la institución y recién ahí Seiya se subió de vuelta al coche y lo puso en marcha.

El rubio observó con interés al conductor. El Pegasus notó las miradas y sonrió un par de veces intimidado por ellas, sin dejar de quitar la vista en la carretera. Jabu acercó el cuerpo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le besó el cuello obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. El Unicornio siguió camino subiendo para llegar a la mejilla y besarla con suavidad, deslizando la lengua húmeda y caliente. Reteniendo el gemido Seiya se lo reprochó.

—Jabu estoy manejando. Vamos a chocar.

Pero el rubio no prestó atención y desobedeciendo llevó la mano derecha a la entrepierna del, el Pegasus no lo soportó más y estacionó el coche para poder concentrarse en la boca de Jabu, boca que se encargó de devorar y redescubrir con pasión y desenfreno.

El Unicornio no pudo dejar las manos quietas, bajó la cremallera del pantalón negro de vestir que el Pegasus llevaba puesto y comenzó a masajear el pene enhiesto mientras que con la otra mano le levantaba la camiseta azul para palparle el vientre y los pectorales marcados por el ejercicio.

Seiya estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar, sus manos seguían aun en el volante, solo se limitaba a besar y a dejarse hacer. El rubio notó la incipiente erección y con malicia preguntó al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu mujer no te atiende? —cuestionó y en vez de ofenderse el Pegasus respondió con sinceridad

—Es que con el embarazo no quiere hacerlo. —Hacía casi siete meses que no tenía sexo; cuando terminó de decir eso dejó que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

—¿Te gusta?

—Espera, Jabu. No aquí. Hay vecinos, la gente me conoce. Conoce a la familia. —Se quejó entre jadeos.

Jabu en vez de obedecer el pedido aceleró la masturbación sacudiendo el miembro de Seiya con devoción; en pocos segundos, entre gemidos y mordiendo el labio inferior del Unicornio, el Pegasus eyaculó soltando un potente chorro que dio a parar en la mano del rubio, mano que luego Jabu se llevó a la boca para saborear con enfermo deleite.

—¿Vamos? —propuso el Unicornio con una sonrisa de placer en los labios. Aquello había sido suficiente para él, aunque quería más, se conformaba con el contacto, pues sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que ese morocho fuera suyo como antaño.

Seiya asintió con timidez y acomodándose un poco la ropa y el pelo puso el auto en marcha. Antes de llegar a la casa y de bajar del coche, sacó de la guantera un frasco de perfume para rociar el auto impregnado de aroma masculino y luego en su cuerpo. Al rubio le causó mucha gracia esa actitud desesperada del Pegasus por encubrir los hechos, y por eso se ligó unos chorros de perfume. Ahora, riéndose los dos, descendieron del coche e ingresaron a la casa.

**(…)**

Todo fue más allá entre los dos una noche en la que Miho había preparado una suculenta y deliciosa cena, y le pidió a su marido que fuera en busca de Jabu. Seiya llegó al cuarto de herramientas encontrándose con un Unicornio semidormido en bóxer y con las sábanas desparramadas en el suelo.

El Pegasus se acercó a la cama y sacudió con suavidad a su amigo, quien al despertar y notar la situación, sin dudarlo, lo tomó por la nuca para estamparle un furtivo beso en los labios mientras que con la otra mano puesta en la cintura lo atraía hacia su cuerpo.

—Jabu no. Espera, están todos en la cocina —imploró, pero el otro no le prestó atención y siguió recorriéndole con las manos y la boca el cuerpo.

—Hoy no te afeitaste —susurró Jabu apretando con las manos las redondeces de su amigo.

El Pegasus enloqueció de placer, sin pensarlo deslizó una mano dentro de la ropa interior para palparle el miembro, la delicada y suave piel, tan caliente. El Unicornio tampoco se quedó quieto. Liberó del encierro el pene enhiesto del Pegasus y acercó los labios causándole un estremecimiento general. El pene dio un respingo al sutil contacto. Cuando hundió la cabeza para engullirlo de un solo bocado, el Pegasus lanzó un gemido y aferró el miembro de su amante masturbándolo con ímpetu.

El Pegasus se dejó caer sentado en la cama, con la cabeza de Jabu entre las piernas trató de no soltarle el pene. Ahogó un par de gemidos por seguridad, gemidos que el Unicornio le arrancaba por su pericia con la boca y las palabras sucias que le decía. Seiya eyaculó con abundancia en el paladar de su amante.

—Había olvidado lo rico que eras —exclamó el rubio con infinito placer para luego besarle en los labios entreabiertos y hundir la lengua para darle a probar su propio semen.

Jabu no se reprimió, gimió sonoramente mientras el Pegasus aceleraba la masturbación. En pocos segundos el semen acumulado por meses salió del pene dando a parar sobre el colchón. El rubio quiso acomodar a su amigo sobre la cama pero este se resistió.

—Jabu, por favor... están todos en la cocina. Te he venido a buscar para cenar y ya tardamos mucho.

Jabu de nuevo entendía o por lo menos lo intentó. Se separó de ese cuerpo que le cortaba la respiración, se puso de pie y se vistió. El Pegasus se acomodó la ropa y salió con prisa del cuarto de herramientas, pues si seguía allí no podría rechazarlo, lo deseaba al punto de la locura.

**(…)**

El deseo y la pasión estaban latentes en el ambiente, se podía respirar. Los sutiles contactos y roces, a pesar de ser evidente para los involucrados, eran ajenos para el resto de la humanidad quienes no podían notar el inusual comportamiento de los dos hombres.

Miho no sospechaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera suponía algo extraño, y los niños siguieron con sus vidas normales, para quien no era lo mismo era para Seiya. Su vida había cambiado para siempre con la presencia de Jabu en ella, no solo por asumir lo olvidado hacía diez años, sino por descubrir que aquel amor adolescente se había convertido en un amor adulto y eso era mucho más peligroso, por lo menos para la familia del Pegasus.

Sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la felicidad de sus hijos por la suya, no. Les debía mucho a esos niños; eran incontables las veces que con sus sonrisas o con sus palabras, sin saberlo, habían rescatado a su padre. Sin duda, Seiya les debía su vida, todo a sus hijos, y el Unicornio lo sabía y no podía reprocharle nada aunque el dolor fuera en aumento por ver perdido el tiempo.

**(…)**

Toshi tuvo entrenamiento, su padre lo llevó acompañado por su amigo; es que el niño quería que Jabu lo viera practicar. Llegaron al campo deportivo y se quedaron un rato observando el entrenamiento, saludaron al niño, y padre e hijo acordaron una hora para volver a casa. Sin nada que hacer, más que perder tiempo hasta que finalizara el entrenamiento, Seiya le propuso al Unicornio ir a tomar un café y luego volver al campo deportivo en busca del pequeño.

Lo que menos hicieron los hombres fue tomar café, en el auto las caricias y los besos se volvieron acalorados. Los suficientemente alejados de las miradas inquisidoras de la gente, en un lugar prácticamente descampado y desolado.

Pronto las manos descubrieron y palparon la piel del otro hasta llegar a los miembros duros e hinchados. Los penes fuera del pantalón y erguidos al punto del dolor. El Pegasus no quería perder la oportunidad de saborearlo así que se agachó para llevárselo a la boca, sintiendo el aroma masculino en la nariz.

—Hace diez años que no hago esto. Disculpa mi torpeza.

—No te preocupes, estoy tan caliente que no me va a importar cómo me la chupes —le aclaró apoyándole la mano en la nuca para bajarle la cabeza hasta el miembro.

Seiya había olvidado lo encantador y excitante que podía ser el tener un pene en la boca palpitando con violencia. Degustó con sumo placer, recorriendo con la lengua la punta y todo el tronco, sin dejar de lado los testículos cubiertos de abundante vello. Aquello enloqueció a Jabu. Ejerciendo presión con la mano y gimiendo eyaculó con estrepito. El Pegasus exhaló un gemido largo y pronunciado al tragar ese espeso líquido.

La excitación y la necesidad de penetrar era tan intensa que casi con desesperación el Unicornio se bajó los pantalones un poco y, recostándose en el asiento elevó las caderas ofreciendo el trasero. El Pegasus no lo pensó dos veces, buscó la manera de acomodarse en el reducido espacio y llevó la punta del pene al orificio. Sin embargo, al ver que no estaba lubricado y en la desesperación, pasó la lengua por dicho agujero introduciendo con facilidad un dedo.

—Ya… métela, Seiya. No aguanto más, lo necesito —suplicó Jabu presa de la excitación, respirando con dificultad.

Seiya reconocía que su amante estaba acostumbrado a la penetración, así que sin dar más vueltas apoyó el glande en la entrada y empujó un poco. La barrera fue vencida y siguió empujando clavando más el pene hasta que se abrió camino llegando al fondo.

El Pegasus descansó un rato en el lugar, disfrutando del momento. Además, si se movía un poco el semen saldría sin más; pero el Unicornio hizo difícil esa tarea cuando comenzó a mover las caderas acompasadamente, el Pegasus no lo resistió y le dio lo que quería. Sin tregua y sin pausa bombeó con frenesí, enterrando y sacando el pene que comenzaba a mostrar los primeros indicios de un delicioso orgasmo.

El Pegasus llevó una mano al pene del otro y apenas lo tocó se descargó sobre su mano, Seiya aprovechó el semen para lubricarse el pene y facilitar aún más la penetración. Aquello era la gloria y se lo hizo saber a su amigo, con gemidos y jadeos eyaculó en el interior de Jabu, dándole el preciado líquido por el que imploraba.

Agitados y agotados se acomodaron las ropas en silencio. Sentados en sus respectivos asientos sólo se limitaron a mirar el frente. Cada uno pensando en diversos asuntos, hasta que el Pegasus quebró ese silencio.

—Por todos los dioses del Olimpo… ¿con qué cara iré a buscar a mi hijo? —pronunció con dolor y vergüenza por lo que había hecho, llevó las manos al volante y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Seiya… —susurró el Unicornio contagiado por la angustia de su amigo.

—¿Cómo pude hacer esto? ¿Cómo hago ahora para subir a mi hijo en este auto? —La voz del Pegasus estaba quebrada.

—Seiya... ven —dijo Jabu atrayendo a su amante para recostarlo sobre su pecho.

—No puedo subir a mi hijo en el auto donde tuve sexo con un hombre —dijo Seiya dolido y enojado consigo mismo, no notaba el dolor que le había causado a su amigo con esas palabras.

—No tiene nada de malo. Nos queremos. Si tú te sentiste bien y yo también no hay por qué reprocharse nada —argumentó el Unicornio acariciándole la mejilla. Seiya, en respuesta, levantó la cabeza y le besó en los labios.

—Jabu...

—Te amo, mi pequeño.

—Jabu, tengo veintiocho años, no diecisiete —contradijo divertido; hacía tiempo había dejado de ser "pequeño".

—Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño —aseguró besándolo con cariño.

Luego del ritual necesario de perfumar el coche y a ellos mismos, entre estornudos y quejas de Jabu por la cantidad de perfume que Seiya había arrojado, y de las culpas del Pegasus y sus lágrimas de vergüenza, fueron en busca de Toshi. El Unicornio logró convencerlo y consolarlo. No era el fin del mundo, sin embargo intentaba ponerse en el lugar de él y de esa forma sentía poder comprenderlo.

**(…)**

Jabu se quedó toda una mañana a cargo de Toshi cuando sus padres tuvieron que ir a los controles pertinentes del embarazo. Miki fue con ellos porque insistió en ir, quería saber de qué sexo sería la criatura en camino.

Toshi y el Unicornio estaban sentados en unos almohadones y jugaban en la sala a los videojuegos cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a una sonriente niña que exclamaba a viva voz.

—¡Tendré un hermanito! ¡Tendré un hermanito!

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó el rubio con falsa felicidad sin levantarse del piso; estaba contento por saber que los controles habían salido bien, pero no podía evitar sentir que esos "motivos" lo alejaban aún más de Seiya.

—Sí, es un varón —afirmó la madre dándole un beso a su sonriente marido.

—Me quitó la exclusividad —se quejó el pequeño, pero la sonrisa lo delataba, estaba contento por tener un hermano.

—No, Toshi. Tú eres el mayor y ese lugar no te lo quitará nunca nadie —aseguró el Pegasus sacudiendo los cabellos de su hijo—. Y tú eres la del medio y la única niña, eso también es importante —agregó con rapidez al ver el puchero de su hija.

El Pegasus buscó a su amigo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, Jabu había escapado de ese momento familiar y se había encerrado en el cuarto de herramientas. Seiya lanzó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Se separó de su familia quienes estaban dialogando con suma felicidad sobre el embarazo de Miho y se dirigió al encuentro de su amante.

Cuando el Pegasus llegó al cuarto se encontró con el hombre recostado en la cama boca arriba, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza miraba el techo.

—Jabu —pronunció sentándose en la cama, el aludido no respondió, se limitó a incorporarse en la cama— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te amo —dijo el Unicornio y la voz fue un desgarro—. Eso me pasa, Seiya. Te amo. —realizó una breve pausa y como si de un reproche se tratase volvió a afirmarlo.

—Jabu…

—Sucede que te amo...

—Jabu yo... —Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque una boca le selló los labios.

—Te juro, Seiya... lo que más deseo es que seas feliz —aseguró—, pero me duele ver que no es así, que toda tu familia es una fachada.

—Mis hijos me hacen feliz.

—¿Y cuando crezcan, cuando sean grandes y hagan su propia familia? ¿Qué sucederá contigo? —Los ojos de Jabu comenzaron a humedecerse, pero no... no lloraría por ese hombre.

—Jabu, tengo casi treinta años y una familia. No tengo quince años, no me puedo dejar guiar por un amor adolescente —objetó Seiya adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.

—¡¿Amor adolescente?! —Se ofendió el Unicornio poniéndose de pie— Dices que lo nuestro es un amor adolescente, pero hace diez años que no puedo olvidarte. Por eso estoy aquí. —Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para salir por ella.

—Jabu espera... —Lo llamó con desesperación.

—Deja. Mejor me voy.

El Pegasus fue detrás del hombre que huía para ocultar las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia. Él también sentía ganas de llorar por culpa de ese nudo en la garganta y esa presión en el pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la casa y tomó las llaves de su auto y sin darle explicaciones a su familia fue en su búsqueda. Le dio alcance a pocos metros de la casa, caminaba hecho una furia por medio de la calle y desde el auto lo llamó.

—Jabu, por favor. No te comportes así sino eres un adolescente.

—Déjame en paz. Vete con tu familia. —Jabu escupió las palabras sin mirarlo siquiera.

—Por favor, sube al auto, amor —pidió con sumo cariño frenando por completo la marcha del auto.

El Unicornio frenó el paso, lo dudó un instante, pero luego caminó hasta la puerta del acompañante y subió. Sin decir palabra Seiya comenzó a manejar por rumbos desconocidos. Curioso, el rubio inquirió al respecto.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás —respondió el Pegasus sin aclarar nada. En media hora, suficientemente alejados de Kanagawa, llegaron a destino. Frente a ellos el cartel de hotel se hacía muy sugestivo.

—Un hotel —dijo Jabu arqueando incrédulo una ceja.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó con sensualidad y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Un asentimiento por parte del Unicornio y ya estaban en recepción pidiendo un cuarto. Seiya escondió la mirada sintiendo profunda vergüenza de estar en semejante lugar y con un hombre, como si fuera poco afuera aún era de día.

Llegaron a la habitación veintiséis y abrieron la puerta encontrando una cama de dos plazas. Sin preámbulos el rubio lo arrinconó contra la pared para besarlo furtivamente; por fin podría estar por completo desnudo con él y en una cama.

Con desesperación y entrega se desvistieron, entre besos y sutiles empujones cayeron en la cama. El contacto de pieles quemaba, aquello era sublime. Jabu recorrió con la lengua el cuerpo del Pegasus, quien no quiso quedarse quieto y buscó la forma de quedar en un perfecto sesenta y nueve. Así se llevó el pene del Unicornio a la boca a la vez que le ofrecía el suyo que el rubio no rechazó.

Las lenguas se movieron hábiles, yendo de aquí para allá, recorriendo tanto el pene como los testículos, sin dejar de lado el orifico tan anhelado por ambos. El primero en descargarse fue Seiya, cuando Jabu corroboró que el pene había dejado de largar el semen hasta la última gota, se incorporó para masturbarse sobre la entrada de su amante y eyacular allí para lubricarlo un poco.

El Unicornio estaba tan excitado, que su miembro siguió tan duro como en un principio, casi sin cuidado apoyó la punta enterrándose un poco.

—J-Jabu espera —imploró el Pegasus con un poco de temor a la penetración—, hace mucho que no...

—Lo sé, tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar —dijo con cariño. Lo dio vuelta para dejarlo boca arriba y se acostó sobre él ubicando el pene entre las piernas. Llevó una mano a la entrada e introdujo un dedo con cierta dificultad, luego metió otro—. Eres virgen otra vez. —Jabu recordó la época en que el sexo era asiduo entre ellos, tanto que su amante recibía sin dificultad alguna.

—Eso me gusta —afirmó Seiya con placer entrecerrando los ojos a causa del pequeño dolor, ya eran tres los dedos que hacían círculos en su interior.

—En estos diez años ¿ni siquiera te has masturbado calándote los dedos? —preguntó el Unicornio con lujuria.

—Al principio —respondió el Pegasus entre gemidos— cuando te fuiste, los primeros años me masturbaba metiéndome los dedos, pero después dejé de hacerlo.

El rubio retiró los dedos con cuidado de no lastimarlo y el Pegasus comprendió lo que seguía a continuación. Se aferró a las caderas y elevó la cintura para abrir las piernas; llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la almohada y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la penetración.

Jabu comenzó a empujar enterrando cada vez más el miembro endurecido. Seiya disfrutó como antaño esa agradable sensación de un pene abriéndose paso a través de su estrecho conducto. Cuando estuvo bien acomodado, el Unicornio comenzó con su vaivén, metiendo y sacando con insistencia, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara para no perderse ninguno de esos gestos de placer que Seiya le dedicaba.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró el rubio acariciándole la mejilla—. No sabes, no te das una idea cómo te he estado deseando todo este tiempo.

—Y-Yo también —respondió el Pegasus con dificultad, podía sentir como el pene de Jabu crecía en su interior ocupando más espacio y supo que en cualquier momento eyacularía, los gemidos y el rostro del Unicornio así se lo confirmaron.

—Mi amor, cómo te amo —exclamó soltando el semen en el orificio del Pegasus—. ¡Oh, sí! Eres hermoso.

Seiya sintió un calor embriagador cuando el semen se desparramó en sus entrañas, Jabu se quedó quieto sin quitar el pene de ese cálido lugar, disfrutando del momento y besando los labios de su amante.

El Unicornio se incorporó con una sonrisa en sus labios y dejó al Pegasus boca arriba para poder sentarse sobre el miembro que su trasero clamaba a gritos. El rubio dejó que el pene del Pegasus se deslizara con suavidad en su interior, disfrutando con la sensación de sentirse abierto de esa manera.

Seiya se aferró de las caderas de Jabu, bajando las manos hasta las redondeces para tomarlo con fuerza de los glúteos. Levantó la pelvis y de esa forma hundió por completo el pene.

Con maestría y locura Jabu se movió frenéticamente, subiendo y bajando, en un ir y venir constante, dándole placer, susurrándole palabras de amor en el oído entremezcladas con palabras sucias.

Aquello fue una combinación explosiva para el Pegasus, y mordiéndose el labio inferior dejó que el semen surgiera solo. Un par de estocadas firmes y seguras y ya estaba eyaculando. El Unicornio descansó sobre el cuerpo del Pegasus buscando regular la respiración, sin dejar que Seiya saliera de su interior.

Se separaron para caminar desnudos hasta el baño. Después de asearse bajo la ducha siguieron expresando su amor con hechos, luego en la cama, reiteradas veces, hasta terminar exhaustos y adoloridos.

**(…)**

Ya en el coche, estaban de camino al puerto para hacer tiempo y dejar que los cabellos se secaran para no levantar sospechas en la casa. Se mantuvieron todo el trayecto en silencio, con ese dolor en el pecho y esa angustia por saber que lo suyo era un imposible.

Llegaron al puerto y descendieron del auto para sentarse en un pilar, mirando al frente, al inmenso río y al sol que empezaba a ocultarse. Ninguno de los dos quería empezar la inminente conversación. Jabu sintió que debía ser sincero, al fin y al cabo él no tenía nada que perder.

—Seiya... ¿qué haremos ahora?

—No lo sé. —Seiya fue sincero.

—Yo... te amo, pero… no quiero ser el segundo en la vida de nadie.

—No te puedo pedir eso. —El Pegasus dejaba entrever mucho con esa contestación. El Unicornio comprendía de esa manera que su amigo no buscaba de él hacerlo el primero ni el segundo, mucho menos el tercero. No había lugar para él en su vida.

—Bien. Lo entendí —sentenció el rubio dando la vuelta.

—Espera, Jabu... me malinterpretaste —dijo consiguiendo llamar la atención de su amigo—. No quiero que te vayas de nuevo, no quiero perderte otra vez. Por favor te lo pido, no te alejes de mí.

—Será mejor que volvamos a tu casa. Tu mujer debe estar preocupada —aconsejó Jabu dando por finalizada la conversación. Era lo mejor, además ese nudo en la garganta no les permitía decir otra cosa.

Seiya asintió y de nuevo en el coche se dirigieron a la casa. Miho los recibió con un reproche, enojada por la repentina desaparición de los dos sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos se disculparon alegando que habían a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco más la cuidad.

**(…)**

Los días transcurrieron con agonía, mezclados con felicidad y expectativa pues Miho estaba en término, en cualquier momento podía venir la criatura al mundo y Jabu no lo soportaría. No por el niño, sino por el padre. Fue por eso que el Unicornio luego de jugar al fútbol con Toshi en el jardín buscó a su amigo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Le susurró en la sala, muy cerca del oído.

—Ahora no. —Seiya interpretó sus intenciones—. Está Miho dando vueltas.

—Vamos a caminar —propuso con una expresión que imploraba por el diálogo.

—Mejor vamos a tu cuarto. —Luego de ver la sonrisa morbosa de Jabu, el Pegasus agregó de inmediato—: Pero no haremos nada más que hablar.

En el cuarto de herramientas los amantes podían escuchar a Toshi jugando en el jardín con la pelota. Jabu, antes de comenzar a hablar, lo estrechó entre los brazos y le besó los labios.

—Jabu, por favor. Solo hablemos. Toshi está...

—Lo sé —interrumpió el Unicornio dolido, siempre era Toshi, siempre era Miki, siempre era Miho. ¡Dios! Y sabía que no podía reprocharle nada de eso.

—Te amo, Seiya. Y sé que no estoy en condiciones de exigirte nada. He desaparecido por diez años y no espero que vengas corriendo a mis brazos. Sé cuál es mi lugar en tu vida.

—Espero que sepas comprenderme. Mis hijos están primeros. —El Pegasus bajó la vista apesadumbrado.

—Por eso sé que no puedo exigirte nada, pero tú tampoco puedes exigirme...

—Jabu no... —Seiya levantó la vista con desesperación dando a descubrir las lágrimas que ya no le importaba ocultar. Comprendía lo que su amigo estaba tratando de decirle—. Por favor, no te vayas. No desaparezcas por completo de mi vida.

—Me duele estar a tu lado y no tenerte —explicó desgarrado—. No me pidas imposibles. Además, pronto vendrá tu niño y estarás ocupado con un bebé.

Un breve silencio y el dolor, como siempre, acechando, la angustia en el corazón y las lágrimas en el alma. Una tenue voz a lo lejos se escuchó llamando al Pegasus con insistencia.

—Ve, Seiya… te llama tu mujer —dijo Jabu exhalando el aire de los pulmones. Antes de partir, el Pegasus volvió sus pasos y tomó entre las manos el rostro del Unicornio para besarle en los labios.

—Te amo, Jabu. Te amo con locura y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Yo también, Seiya. Te amo... —aseguró estrechándole el cuerpo para sentir una vez más su calor. Las lágrimas fueron más nítidas, se deslizaban por las mejillas demostrando una vez más que los hombres también lloraban, por amor y por otro hombre.

De nuevo el llamado de Miho y Seiya se alejó secándose las lágrimas. ¿Por qué? Aunque no lo habían dicho, en su interior ambos intuyeron que aquello había sido un "adiós", o por lo menos ese último beso había tenido sabor a despedida. Jabu se dejó caer en la cama, abatido. Necesitaba pensar en una solución. ¿Qué _podía_ hacer? ¿Qué _debía_ hacer? ¿Qué _quería_ hacer?

(…)

El acto de fin de año donde la pequeña Miki actuaba llegó con extraña celeridad. Seiya intentó estar feliz por ver a su niña actuando, pero el ambiente estaba tenso y cargado de sufrimiento.

Jabu había pasado esos días un poco alejado de la familia, a la expectativa como todos, pues Miho podía dar a luz en cualquier momento, por eso tomaron las precauciones necesarias llevando consigo al acto todo lo necesario. La familia salió primero, el Unicornio alegó que iría más tarde, antes tenía algo que hacer.

Ya en el colegio, con Miki lista para salir en escena, el acto comenzó. El Pegasus estaba en parte radiante de felicidad, pero esa sonrisa de orgullo cambió a una de tristeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jabu. Había llegado y saludaba a la orgullosa madre, cuando guió la mirada al escenario Miki extendió su pequeña mano para saludarlo, emocionada por verlo ahí, porque había ido como le prometió. Luego de saludar a Toshi comenzó a acercarse con lentitud al Pegasus.

El Unicornio se detuvo a escasos metros, tomando una distancia prudencial para no perder la cordura y besarlo furtivamente frente a la mirada de todos los padres y de las familias. Una tenue sonrisa del Pegasus que fue correspondida. Una sonrisa extraña, mezcla de tristeza e infinito amor. Uno secreto y prohibido por los caprichos de la vida y de la sociedad, por la necedad y los prejuicios propios.

Jabu se quedó de pie allí, sin poder mover un solo músculo, sin poder caminar hacia él. Quería quedarse con esa imagen de Seiya, vestido exactamente igual que aquella vez cuando llegó a Kanagawa, con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca, hecho todo un hombre, un padre de familia.

El Pegasus desvió un instante la mirada para concentrarse en la actuación de su pequeña y cuando volvió la vista para encontrarse con el Unicornio, no lo vio. Lo buscó con la mirada por todo el salón y no lo encontró. La desesperación lo embargó, el temor a perderlo de nuevo. Sin embargo en su interior lo supo, se habían perdido otra vez, como hacía diez años atrás.

Luego del acto la familia volvió al hogar, Seiya fue manejando todo el trayecto en silencio con la angustia en el pecho. Llegó con un extraño presentimiento y lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de herramientas. Sobre la cama perfectamente tendida había un sobre que llevaba su nombre. Las pertenencias, las pocas pertenencias del rubio, ya no estaban. Tomó el sobre y lo guardó rápidamente cuando sintió que su mujer se acercaba.

—Amor, mira... encontré esta nota en la nevera —dijo Miho un poco sorprendida y extendió el papel—. Jabu se marchó. Qué pena. Yo quería que estuviese para el nacimiento del bebé. —El Pegasus ignoró por completo a su mujer para leer la minúscula nota.

" _Familia Kido:_

_No cabe en una vida mi gratitud por su hospitalidad. Fue bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo. Tiene unos niños maravillosos y les deseo la felicidad eterna. Lamento ser descortés y no despedirme personalmente como corresponde, pero me surgió algo a último momento. También lamento mucho no estar para el nacimiento de la criatura, por cierto ¿ya pensaron en un nombre? Nunca se los pregunté. Espero que la vida nos vuelva a cruzar._

_Jabu del Unicornio_ "

Reteniendo la zozobra ante a Miho, el Pegasus alegó que iría a ducharse. Ya en el baño, luego de haberse quitado la ropa y de haber cargado la bañera con agua tibia, se metió en ella con la carta en la mano. La abrió con nerviosismo y la leyó.

"Seiya:

Sé cuál es mi lugar en tu vida y lo acepto. Quizás no pueda comprenderte del todo por el simple —o no tan simple— hecho de que yo no tengo a nadie en el mundo. Ahora que te he visto después de tantos años reconozco que en vez de haber perdido el tiempo tuve que haber hecho como tú y tener mi familia; sin embargo creo que el tiempo no lo desperdicié del todo, porque al final te encontré, aunque demasiado tarde.

Sé que estoy siendo muy cobarde, pero tú también. Y eso en el Santo del Pegasus me sorprende. Tú nunca has sido cobarde. Podrás ser obstinado, caprichoso, infantil, torpe, pero nunca cobarde, lo sé. Tus hijos están primeros y no te lo reprocho, yo actuaría con la misma lógica; pero lo tuyo pasa por cobardía, por temor a perderlo todo, y tú nunca le has tenido miedo a nada, ni a los mismos dioses. Será quizás por eso que me enamoré de ti con locura.

No sé si esto es realmente una despedida, quiero creer que no. Solo necesito alejarme un tiempo de ti y de tu hermosa familia. Quizás más adelante volvamos a vernos, con más años encima y menos prejuicios.

Se me hace muy difícil escribirte esto sabiendo que es una carta de despedida, me cuesta expresar lo que ahora siento. Y no digas que es un amor adolescente porque, tal vez si, te amo como un pendejo y actúo como tal, pero soy adulto y tengo bien en claro lo que siento y lo que quiero, mas no puedo tenerlo.

En pocas palabras, te amo. Y te amaré por siempre. No quiero que esta carta te amargue, se feliz. Tú te lo mereces, todos nos lo merecemos después de lo que hemos sufrido en nuestra infancia. Y has felices a tus hijos, dales el padre que nunca pudimos tener, la familia que nunca pudimos disfrutar.

Adiós. Tu amigo y amante, Jabu"

Unas lágrimas amargas cayeron sobre la hoja destiñendo la tinta. De nuevo Jabu se había ido de su vida, pero esta vez por su culpa. Supo que la única forma de volver a verlo era ir en su búsqueda, pero no podía, no en ese momento tan crucial, Miho daría pronto a luz.

**(…)**

Mientras un rubio desaliñado con un bolso sobre el hombro se alejaba a paso rápido por las calles de una ciudad desconocida, en plena noche y sin rumbo fijo, en la sala de un hospital una criatura llegaba a la Tierra.

Jabu, sin saber bien qué hacer de su vida, errante como siempre, aceptó el único lazo que aún lo vinculaba con Seiya y se encaminó a Grecia para ocupar su cargo como Santo Dorado de Escorpio. Quizás Milo lo aceptase como escudero o discípulo, hasta que llegara el día en el que dejara dicho cargo.

En la sala de parto el Pegasus no supo si lloraba por tristeza al verse sin su Unicornio, o por alegría al ver el pequeño rostro de su hijo recién nacido. Tal vez por ambos motivos.

Casualmente Miho había propuesto un nombre que el Pegasus aceptó con duda, pues no estaba seguro de llamar a su hijo con el mismo nombre de la persona que amaba, eso era cruel.

Sin embargo había accedido y ahora el pequeño Jabu dormía plácidamente en los brazos potentes y seguros de un guerrero como lo era su padre. A Seiya, poco a poco, se le hizo cálido llamar a su hijo con ese nombre. Era una manera de mantener el recuerdo de su primer y único amor.

Dependería de ellos, pero esa sensación en sus corazones y esa pregunta en sus labios los atormentaba día a día y en especial por las noches. ¿En verdad todo estaba perdido? Tal vez no.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada. Diálogo del sueño de Jabu: "No todo está perdido" y "Yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón": pequeño fragmento de una canción perteneciente a Fito Páez. El segundo fragmento “justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida” es otra canción, de Arjona.
> 
> Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi primer troll: “My” o “Mika”.


End file.
